


a familiar sense of sweetness

by madameandromeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant in Glasses Being a Messy Blessing, F/F, Somehow a Christmas Fluff Even Without Being Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/pseuds/madameandromeda
Summary: “You’re eating gingerbread cookies?”“Yes, Kara. I’m eating gingerbread cookies.”“But it’s mid of June. And we're stuck in a warehouse.”





	a familiar sense of sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).



> As part of the Supergirl Secret Santa Fic Exchange, this is for CharlemagneGryffis, whose fanfics are precious gifts to this world.
> 
> I choose to write her prompt of: "Odd snacks at odd times."
> 
> Hopefully I could fit this under my best capacity. Have a lovely Christmas and thank you so much in advance for any construtive criticism and any caring observation.

As the day started, sunshine rays were heating up her skin through a soft sweater.

The current temperature of June in National City was manifested in varying frequencies, the sun was marked consistency but there were way too many clouds covering the sky.

Carrying on with her usual duties for the day, Kara couldn't seem to shake off a certain startling feeling that ran through her insides. A feeling composed for a craving over Cat Grant.

Crescent as the sun's rays, expanded as the cleanest skies, but hesitant as the most unstable weather – that was how Kara could describe everything she felt for the woman she should have known only as her inspiring muse and boss, but who had become much more than that.

The mere presence of these feelings was tremendously overwhelming and powerful. And it was complicating almost every aspect of her life. More precisely her job.

Kara didn’t felt so efficient anymore. Because not even with the redoubled attention and the support of her powers, she was helpless against the distraction of Cat Grant leading a meeting in a tight skirt and magnetic perfume.

Her sharp monologue was being delivered in splendid ways. Kara could barely register any information from such dialogues until the crucial moment the woman had turned to her, putting her into focus while directing her words with not only her voice, but with her whole body and extravagant presence that dominated the whole environment.

“And, oh Kara, if you’re not too busy daydreaming about God knows what, please know that you’re in charge of getting the preparations in the dispensation. That’s all.”

After this statement, Cat concluded the meeting without giving room for any additional questions. Leaving Kara blushing and incredibly lost, as if she was just brought back to a reality that she didn’t attend very much.

At this point, Kara tried to ask basically anyone in the office about which task she had to take care personally. Yet, everybody said that same thing: “Miss Grant had told only you about that”.

She wanted to question Cat directly about what she needed to do, even if it meant to announce her lack of attention, but she wouldn’t seem to find the woman anywhere after the reunion. And soon as it turns, she was left without many options expect going to the warehouse, while eagerly trying to remember what had been predesignated for her to accomplish.

Reaching the subsoil of the CatCo’s building, Kara elaborated her search there for anything that could assemble a task Cat would probably give to her.

“So you came.” The well-articulated voice stood out amid warehouse's silence.

Cat’s presence in the room seemed to impact Kara abruptly. But the way Cat manifested herself in this unusual surrounding, leading against a box of mixed clothes with her arms interlaced while holding the tip of her glasses in one of fingers, made her appear so at loose – although as sharp as she usually was.

“M-Miss Grant! I’m deeply sorry, I forgot what my task was supposed to be.” Improving her posture and trying to look less euphoric than she actually was, Kara confessed all at once.

There was no reason to hide something from Cat Grant's keen awareness of everything around her. And giving room for any interrogation, Kara was surprised to find the woman just contemplating her more profoundly, through and through as if she were inspecting Kara looking for answers that didn’t even had any questions formed.

Cat approached her gradually. The delicate hold of her glasses had just become more noticeable. And within the limits of Kara’s personal space, she stopped in front of her with a palpable purpose.

“I’m aware of that, you don’t seem to listen to what I say recently, especially during meetings.”  Refined perspective was highlighted in its statement, ensuring even more impact in her continuity. “So I had already anticipated this scenario in advance. I realize that I had to be my own assistant and get me what I need.”

It was a light provocation, but it somehow seemed intimate in this closed space. Sharing these receptive looks with Cat made Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

However, while the tension in the air seemed to subside, the attention of both women had turned to a heavy door being closed in a sudden way. There had been a while since the complaints about the warehouse door, because of the lack of fitting of some of the older bolts. The worst part was that Kara was in charge of reminding the maintenance around that detail.

Silence settled more than necessary, until the decisive moment when Cat’s neck muscles tensioned sharply and visibly, she promptly asked.

“This door just locked from the inside?”

“Yes.”

“And there’s no way of getting out?”

Kara desperately wanted to use her powers quickly to open the door, but the threat of ending up offering a distinct swatch of her powers to the other woman stopped her from doing so.

She paid attention to Cat after she had put the glasses she held perfectly into her face, leaving her hands free to handling her cell phone.

“How does the internet coverage of one of most powerful buildings that deal with communication and media doesn’t not reach its own warehouse? I’m so going to have to fire someone for this.” Her pronunciation sounded rough and tired. And her discomfort grew more and more with every second she spent, which made Kara worry about how to get out of this situation without any more conflicts.

Kara’s mind focused in working out an alternative, analyzing her options. Until she perceived a peculiarity in Cat. From her sophisticated purse that was tightly tucked into one of her shoulders, the media influencer pulled out a specific bag containing decorative cookies that more could be found in Christmas festivities, managing to devour one of them in great and immediate appreciation. All about that vision seemed unreal to Kara and she wouldn’t help to remark vocally.

“You’re eating gingerbread cookies?”

“Yes, Kara. I’m eating gingerbread cookies.” Cat argued, without stopping to proceed with her tasting of the cookies.

“But it’s mid of June. And we're stuck in a warehouse.”

“I find it notably intriguing that you decided to firstly emphasize in the fact that’s mid of June, not the fact that we are stuck in a warehouse because of your lack of attention.”

 _Fair enough_. Kara though in the back of her mind, still trying to make sense of Cat Grant eating candy Christmas cookies in a warehouse. The familiar scent of biscuits fanned childhood memories with the Danvers within Kara. A comfort that only came every year end.

Then she came to remember the times when she'd steal cookies from the kitchen to eat them before the Christmas season and get a light lecture of Eliza after her act was discovered by Alex soon after.

“You are breaking a Christmas tradition eating gingerbread cookies outside Christmas.” It sounded like a childish comment to be announce, but Kara couldn’t help herself. At least that brought a good humor in Cat’s exquisite features, which had looked so euphoric seconds ago.

“Oh please Kara, you are the last person in this Earth that can give me hunch about food. I saw you eating an entire pizza during a morning break.” The delicious smirk that Cat had given in combination with that renounce made a heated blush cover up Kara's cheeks.

“I-I thought no one was looking and I was stressed.”

“Well, I’m also stressed now. Glad to know we both are stress eaters at odd times. I told you we are not very different.” Memories of when Cat had shared her vision about them not being very different hit Kara's heart deeply at that moment. Kara knew of certain peculiarities about her boss after years of coexistence side by side, but the woman still seemed to be able to surprise her.

“Still, this still doesn’t make sense.” And it wasn’t fair. Cat was eating her second gingerbread cookie, her glasses adjusted in a slightly messy way now and she still looked intoxicant alluring.

“What doesn’t make sense? The fact that I have to eat these appetizing little guys anywhere I feel stuck and with a turbulent mind? Or the fact that I only happened to have them in me purse today was because my mother made a fun of me in front of my son’s school and I needed to have something to remained me of some good times I had in the past for once?”

Cat’s confession was mesmerizing, just as any of her speeches. Kara was always fascinated by the woman’s self-expression and the quick, reflexive vocabulary that seemed to emanate everything that came from her astonishing voice.

Unable to reciprocate all the grandeur of that statement immediately, Kara had not had time to articulate any expression on her part, because Cat had returned to speak.

“What’s going with you lately? You have been awfully distracted. And yes, I will always rely on your potential even if you're at the worst, but recently you've been shouting me out and I hate this.”

Those words made Kara’s heart ache in such intensity. The growing tension she felt in her heart was transcribed in such a negative light to the outside world and have her multi-faceted relationship with Cat put in disorderly perspective because of it was a mistake Kara aimed to fix.

“I’m sorry about your mother, that was very inconsiderate of her. And there’s nothing wrong in some breaking old traditions in order to focus in good memories for once. Your gingerbread cookies seem totally delicious and no matter which memory you hold to have this particular habit, it is valid and I shouldn’t have made fun of it.” Cat's eyes vibrated as she watched Kara express herself in such collected and bright way.

Her wild fascination with Kara's words only increased as she continued to speak.

“And I’m sorry if I seemed to be pushing you away. I haven’t been present and I haven’t been paying attention to the tasks I needed to accomplish for various reasons. But main of these reasons is that…”

 _I can’t stop thinking about kissing you_.

_My heart beats so fast when we are together._

_To watch you doing anything makes me feel so alive._

_I want you so badly it weights my whole being._

Kara had to stop her declaration in order to contain every single of variation of these aches. Nevertheless, apparently, even speechless she still managed to communicate so much through their shared looks, especially now that they were under an increasingly tempting proximity of clear palpable intimacy.

Growing desires was being brought to the surface and Kara finally allowed herself to manifest a small gesture that could symbolize all the things she couldn’t yet say.

Leading her hand to reach the angle of Cat’s messy glasses, she decided to readjusted them gently, letting her fingers subtly smooth Cat's warm skin in the process. Kara cannot help noticing the acceleration of Cat's heart and her erratic breath in the same instant that touch had been fully delivered.

The door of the warehouse had opened in an abrupt manner to break this spell, similar to the way it had been previously closed. James had come to rescue them because he had been looking Kara for “photography emergency”, another silly pretext to cover up her emergencies related to Supergirl's duties.

Having to separate from Cat after that resplendent contact appear such a difficult task to do. And Kara was surprised to realize – that she shared that difficulty with the woman whose heart was drumming euphorically through her chest, although her composed posture didn’t indicate many vestiges of it to other viewers beyond Kara.

Cat, not wanting to spend another second in a closed place even in lovely company, had decided to leave for another occasion the reason that had led her there. Kara just gesture to James that would be going to attend any "photography emergency" as soon as Cat was out of her sight, which made the photographer-journalist withdrew cautiously.

Being left to only each other's presence, made their connection before seemed so much more real. And between exchanged looks that interweave temporary goodbyes, Cat as the one that proclaimed it first.

“Oh, and Kara, before you go.” She leads to Kara in farewell, gesturing a subtle flirty posture that denoted a certain fatal calculated malice. Leaving Kara to absorbed the doubled meaning of her words as she went away. With memories to keep, with pretexts to explore better in a future where they can collide with more honestly. Because yes, this plain provocation seemed to be enough, at least for now. “Please know that you are more than welcome to visit me during Christmas so you can taste my cookies without having to break any traditions.”


End file.
